Nothing Can Harm You
by Tiggercat12
Summary: It's been a while since Pearl's last nightmare, and this has been the worst one in a lone time. Perhaps Garnet can provide some comfort from the darkness.


It was early in the morning (about two AM to be exact) when Pearl ventured into Garnet's room. It had been a Thursday, Garnet's "sleep day," and Pearl really didn't want to bother her, but…

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Pearl remained silent for some time. Finally she forced herself to shake her leader awake. Seconds later Garnet rose, rubbed her eyes (the third one remained closed), and looked at Pearl.

"What is it?"

Pearl's mouth stayed shut as she mulled over what she would say in her head. She knew that, while Garnet didn't show it, she was annoyed at being woken up and expected a good reason as to why she had been.

She could tell Garnet was losing patience fast, so Pearl finally squeaked out, "I had a nightmare," in such a quiet voice that she thought she would have to repeat herself. But, much to her relief, Garnet had heard her.

"…It's been a while since you've had one," she remarked after a moment. "A good two and a half years."

"Y-yes…"

"What brought it on?"

"I'm not sure. It caught me by surprise. It's been such a long time, I…"

Pearl's voice faded and she looked at the floor. Silence filled the room, save for the soft sounds coming from the terarrium where Garnet kept the Heaven and Earth beetles, now named Trinket and Pebble. (Steven insisted they be named.) A few minutes went by before Garnet broke the silence.

"Pearl, what happened in your dream?"

The question felt like a needle in Pearl's arm and she flinched ever so slightly. Then she answered; "Rose was in it. Everything was okay, but then she left…like every other time. But it didn't end there like the others. It just kept getting worse and worse, until…until I was alone again."

The Gem's voice had cracked as she was speaking, wavering every few words. She was doing her best to keep it steady, but with the final word it gave out. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry, her shoulders shaking violently.

That caused Garnet to move close to Pearl, hugging her protectively from behind. "Shh, everything is okay now. You're not alone, you don't have to cry," she comforted, voice gentle and caring. Pearl's gasping breaths started to calm as Garnet's arms remained around her.

Eventually, Pearl removed her hands and wiped her eyes. "I'm s-sorry I woke you… I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't go back to sleep… I was too scared I'd have another nightmare…" she murmured.

Garnet took her arms away a few seconds after Pearl finished speaking, but not before lifting the smaller Gem and placing her beside herself at the head of the bed. Pearl had gotten used to this happening, even if it's been a while since it happened last, so she said nothing as she was moved.

Once put down, Pearl quietly tucked herself beneath the blankets. Then Garnet said, "You don't have to apologize for waking me. You had a good reason, so it's okay."

Pearl just nodded and settled down, Garnet doing the same. The smaller Gem had closed her eyes, hoping to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, what was supposed to relieve stress just gave her more as the nightmare pushed its way to the front of her mind.

She must have started shaking, because she heard Garnet say, "Come here," before being pulled close to her leader. Now, Pearl wasn't used to being this close to the other Gem, and she wanted to move back, but the strong arm around her waist didn't allow it.

Pearl glanced up and saw Garnet watching her.

"M-mm. You stay there."

With a sigh, Pearl just gave in and snuggled closer. She had to admit, the lingering memory of the nightmare wasn't as vivid as it had been before.

"Are you okay?"

The question caught her by surprise so she didn't answer right away. After a few seconds however, Pearl said, "Yes…I'm okay."

"Then go to sleep. Do not worry, nothing will harm you."

Pearl nodded again and closed her eyes. She really did feel more at ease now and within a few minutes she had calmly drifted back to sleep, with no nightmares to come.

Garnet watched her teammate in silence until she heard the snoring begin, a sure sign that Pearl was asleep. She brought her hand up, running her fingers through Pearl's hair a few times as the snoring continued before finally moving it back down to the other's waist.

"Nothing will harm you…"


End file.
